Sous mes doigts, les couleurs
by Zephyre002
Summary: Comme dans chaque Eden, il y avait une pomme, une erreur, une tare qui pouvait tout gâcher. Et la sienne était de taille. Elle était étalée sur le lin, une tentation blonde aux yeux gris. HPDM
1. Sanctum

Bonjour mesdames et messieurs!

**Titre:** Sous mes doigts, les couleurs

**Résumé:** Comme dans chaque Eden, il y avait une pomme, une erreur, une tare qui pouvait tout gâcher. Et la sienne était de taille. Elle était étalée sur le lin, une tentation blonde aux yeux gris.

**À disclamer:** gna gna gna J.K Rowling gna gna gna pas à moi.

**ATTENTION!**: Les homophobes, j'ai une activité follement amusante à vous proposer! Vous allez voir, c'est délirant! Vous prenez votre souris d'ordinateur et... VOUS CHANGEZ DE PAGE INTERNET!!  
N'est-ce pas fantastique?

Je voudrais, en premier lieu, faire des excuses publiques...

Je m'excuse à ma fan numéro un qui est, en ce moment, sur le bord de la dépression nerveuse car je traîne de la patte pour écrire mes fics et en ce moment même s'exaspère parce que j'ai _encore_ écrit un OS. Si je continu comme ça, je vais finir pas avoir un fusil sur la tempe...

Je voudrais remercier ma toute nouvelle beta qui a eu la patience (je sais pas encore comment elle a réussi à rester saine d'esprit) de corriger toute mes tournures de phrase pas possible, mon orthographe délirant et toute mes affreuses erreurs d'inattention. D'ailleurs, c'est une excellente écrivaine et vous pouvez la lire dans le compte appelé MeyHell. (Mey, c'est ma beta!).D'ailleurs, Hell aussi est excellente.

Bonne lecture mais surtout... laissez des **_reviews_**!!

* * *

-X-

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

-X-

* * *

Les yeux dans le vague, le jeune homme allait à la dérive parmi les passants.

Il était habillé de vêtements un peu écorché_s_ qui lui donnaient un air voyou et plus jeune malgré ses dix-neuf ans. Il semblait erré sans but, mais, qui n'a pas de but dans ce monde?

Probablement lui.

Lui, Harry Potter, avait accompli depuis maintenant deux ans sa raison de vivre. Il avait tué son ennemi... puis il s'était évaporé du monde magique et même les médias (les insatiables fouines) en avaient perdu la trace.

Les seules personnes qui savaient à peu près où le trouver étaient ses deux indéfectibles amis... qui habitent maintenant l'Australie et élèvent une demi-douzaine de chenapans indomptables et roux, à leur grand bonheur.

Chacun son truc, se disait-il.

Lui avait disparu et les autres prospéraient.

Sans que personne ne le remarque, il se sépara de la foule et se dirigea vers une espèce de petit entrepôt qui semblait à l'abandon. Cependant, la porte n'émit strictement aucun son quand il la poussa pour rentrer chez lui.

Son chez lui depuis la première fois de sa vie.

Pas de dortoir plein, pas de Dursley, pas de quartier général, juste lui et sa passion.

D'ailleurs, les murs étaient complètement recouverts de ladite passion.

Quand la guerre fut finie, quand les massacres étaient derrière lui, Harry s'était trouvé un talent et un passe-temps.

La peinture. Lentement, pendant la première année de son exil, il avait appris à mélanger les couleurs, trouver une profondeur et calquer les mouvements.

Le passe-temps était devenu passion et maintenant il ne vivait que pour ça.

Pour se tenir debout devant une toile de lin et reproduire ses souveni**rs**. C'était maintenant un exutoire.

Il avait BESOIN de sortir toutes ses images de sa tête.

Durant la guerre, il avait développé une acuité dangereuse de ses sens. Chaque chose qu'il voyait restait fixée dans son cerveau pour toujours, chaque odeur qu'il sentait restant dans sa mémoire, chaque texture qu'il ressentait lui restait fixée sous les doigts.

Il avait besoin de les sortir de lui, c'était comme une pensine.

Il n'était que lui, dans son chez soi. Lui et sa passion.

C'était un vieil entrepôt en ciment du plancher aux murs et le plafond bas était recouvert de plâtre. Harry avait élevé une cloison mince pour définir un espace à part qui lui servait d'atelier. Un simple lit de camp trônait dans un coin, et dans l'autre une petite cuisinière électrique était simplement appuyée sur le mur. Une porte dans le fond donnait sur des toilettes.

Des centaines de toiles étaient appuyées contre les murs, accrochées quelques parts ou alors empilées.

Le résultat de deux ans de création sans interruption ou presque.

Les murs et le plafond avaient servit de toile à l'artiste et des paysages incroyables s'étalaient partout dans la maison de Harry. On voyait des forêts, des montagnes, des parcs, une ville dans le noir, mais surtout un immense château donnant sur un lac proche d'une forêt profonde et on pouvait voir une petite cabane proche de ladite forêt.

On avait l'impression de pouvoir marcher sur les toits de la ville, de pouvoir sauter dans les feuilles mortes et de voir la cime des arbres se balancer au rythme du vent dans la forêt, de voir les rides sur l'eau s'agrandir lentement. Le plafond était incroyable aussi. On avait l'impression de marcher sous une voute formée par les arbres en plein automne et que les feuilles voltigeaient au dessus de nos têtes. On pourrait presque sentir le vent vagabonder entre elle.

Partout, à part sur le plancher blanc maculé de taches de couleur, il y avait au moins deux millimètres d'épaisseur de peinture. On pouvait sentir sous ses doigts le moindre coup de pinceaux en reliefs.

Harry entra dans son havre de paix. Pour rien au monde il ne le quitterait.

Il entra dans l'enclos qui lui servait d'atelier, regarda son oeuvre et soupira.

Comme dans chaque Eden, il y avait une pomme, une erreur, une tare qui pouvait tout gâcher.

Et la sienne était de taille.

Complètement pris par ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les coups à la porte. Il finit cependant par relever la tête et, soupirant, il cria à la personne dérangeante qu'elle pouvait entrer.

Un homme de taille moyenne, châtain, vif d'esprit, habillé en voyou, sourire malicieux aux lèvres, entra comme chez lui et marcha jusqu'à l'atelier.

« Alors beau gosse, ça avance les toiles? » S'exclama l'intrus tout en se tordant le cou pour regarder l'œuvre posé sur le chevalet.

« Autant que ma tranquillité me le permet » Répondit simplement l'artiste en tournant légèrement le chevalet pour soustraire à la vue de son agent sa création.

Eh oui. Il avait un agent.

Il lui faisait faire des expositions et des ventes. Il fallait bien qu'il se paye à manger et de quoi peindre.

« Pffffff!! Je suis certain que tu adores que je vienne te voir, tu es tellement antisocial! »

« Mike...As-tu déjà réfléchit au fait que c'est peut-être... volontaire? »

« Non. » lui répondit l'autre jeune homme en se tordant encore plus le cou pour peut-être apercevoir ce qui était posé sur le support de bois qu'Harry tourna encore un peu plus. « Bon sang, laisse-moi voir!! »

« Non »

L'autre se mit à bouder. « Dans ce cas, je ne te dirai pas se que je suis venu te dire, et NA!»

Harry leva un sourcil, amusé. « Tu ne tiendras pas trois secondes. »

« ...»

« 3»

« ...»

« 2»

« Je t'ai eu une exposition à toi tout seul maintenant montre la mouaaaaaa!! » Le jeune homme se jeta sur le chevalet sans qu'Harry ne fasse un seul geste pour le retenir.

Le visage de Mike passa de l'impatience à l'admiration, puis à l'inquiétude.

« Ooooohh…. »

« …»

« Encore lui…»

« …»

« Je comprends…et comme ça en plus. »

Comme dans chaque Eden, il y avait une pomme, une erreur, une tare qui pouvait tout gâcher.

Et la sienne était de taille.

Elle était étalée sur le lin, une tentation blonde aux yeux gris.

L'être respirait la grâce et la sensualité. Étendu sur un divan en chemise blanche et pantalon noir, une main sur le ventre et l'autre au-dessus de sa tête, la créature qui osait l'obséder le regardait avec des yeux rieur et mystérieux dans une teinte de gris jusqu'alors inconnue.

Des mèches dorées lui tombaient devant les yeux et soulignaient son visage aristocratique, chatouillant ses épaules. Sa peau plus banche que blanche ressortait presque violemment sur le fond vert et noir.

On aurait presque dit une photo tant les détails étaient hallucinant.

« C'est … merveilleux! Comme toujours. Mais j'imagine que tu veux encore la détruire…»

Harry acquiesça, plutôt mourir que de la mettre dans une des ses expositions. Ou pire : la vendre.

« Mike, elle est où l'exposition? »

« Hum? Oh, dans le centre ville, au muséum d'art, dans la section découverte. »

« QUUUUOOOOUUAAAAAAAA?! »

« Tu as jusqu'à demain pour choisir les toiles! Il m'en faut 150! Bon ben moi je m'en vais. Bye bye! »

Les yeux exorbités, il regarda son agent partir en gambadant.

C'était peut-être un être parfois irritant et immature, mais c'était un être irritant et immature compétent.

Il regarda de nouveau sa toile. Son démon personnel l'appelait avec un sourire moqueur et une posture aguicheuse.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la peindre. Ça faisait un mois qu'il n'en avait pas fait mais le gong de la déchéance et de la rechute avait sonné quand il avait vu un couple tendrement **enlacé** dans un parc.

Il soupira encore une fois, la prit et marcha vers le mur opposé de la salle.

Ledit mur était un peu spécial. Ce n'était pas un paysage, mais plutôt un portrait qui y était peint. Son propre portrait.

Son lui murale était étendu sous un arbre et regardait le lac de Poudlard, une lueur mélancolique sur le visage, un cahier à dessin entre les mains.

L'arbre et lui étaient de taille réelle et un poème ornait le mur à auteur des yeux :

_Embrasser les étoiles_

_Embraser de couleurs les toiles_

_  
Sentir le vent sur mon visage_

_Graver les paysages_

_  
Dans mon cahier à dessins_

_Mes rêves sont vivants, enfin_

Harry mit sa main sur lecahier à dessin et on pu entendre un déclic.

La peinture se craqua pour former un rectangle parfait de la taille d'une porte. D'ailleurs **c'**était une porte qui justement s'ouvrit lentement.

C'était un peu magique, mais à peine. Juste de la dissimulation.

La pièce était un ancien congélateur industriel, une salle froide. Les murs en métal n'étaient pas peints cette fois mais recouverts d'œuvre**s** magiquement suspendues. Il marcha dans un couloir étroit, où des yeux gris, des mains blanches et des silhouettes flous semblaient le narguer et l'appeler, puis il déboucha sur une grande salle. Il faisait un peu froid mais il avait retiré le système de refroidissement pour mettre un système de ventilation.

Si Mike sous-entendait tout le temps qu'il détruisait des chefs-d'œuvre, Harry ne démentait pas, mais l'agent était dans le tord. La salle était pleine à craquer de jeune homme blond aux yeux gris dans toutes sortes de circonstances où de positions apposées sur les membranes blanches des toiles.

Harry accrocha magiquement sa dernière toile fraîchement faite à côté d'une toile où le spectre de Drago, d'un air malicieux, enserrait de ses mains légère la tête d'un Harry aux yeux clos, endormit dans un fauteuil de Griffondor.

Il soupira…ca qu'il le faisait beaucoup en ce moment, puis se tourna vers le chef-d'œuvre de sa collection.

C'était une toile d'environ deux mètres sur trois qui le représentait lui et sa némésis.

Ils étaient assis côte à côte sur un banc dans un parc, proche d'un lac et d'un château Poudlardien. Le petit Harry était gêné et le petit Drago ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, car il regardait le magnifique paysage avec un sourire tendre.

Le plus touchant, était que le Harry de la peinture tendait timidement une main vers celle du blond mais sans os**er** la prendre et qu'il prenait un position honteuse.

La lumière dans la toile était fantastique et le petit Drago se repaissait du soleil qui faisait briller sa chevelure et sa peau.

Une sorte de frontière invisible les séparait car si du côté à Drago, il faisait beau et chaleureux, le côté du petit Harry était sombre et triste.

Le vrai Harry caressa du bout des doigts la joue blanche du petit Drago puis se détourna de son obsession et sortit de la pièce. Derrière lui, la porte se fondait de nouveau dans le décor et la peinture se ressouda comme par magie.

Comme dans chaque Eden, il y avait une pomme, une erreur, une tare qui pouvait tout gâcher.

Et la sienne était de taille.

Il n'était que lui, dans son chez soi. Lui et sa passion. Lui et sa peinture… son Drago.

Il commença à fouillé la salle pour trouver ces foutues cent cinquante toiles qui aurai**en**t l'honneur de se présenter dans le Muséum d'art de Londres.

Pourquoi ce crétin de Mike ne l'avait-il pas prévenu avant?

* * *

Harry commençait à se sentir mal. Très mal.

Il avait la bête impression d'être un lapin au milieu d'une meute de chacal. Ou alors un peintre un peu marginal et taciturne parmi une meute de grands riches avec des bouches empruntées aux culs des poules qui inspectaient le moindre de ses coups de pinceaux en s'extasiant, en hypocrite, sur la technique de bla bla bla pour avoir l'air intelligent et connaisseur.

Bien entendu, Harry n'avait jamais même entendu parler de ses soi-disant techniques. Il ne travaillait qu'à l'instinct.

Mike, lui, était comme un poisson dans l'eau et papotait avec tout le monde de tout et de rien.

L'artiste, lui, espérait avoir la même couleur que le mur et passer inaperçu. Il n'avait jamais aimé être en public.

Discrètement, il s'était mit un sort de dissimulation mineur. Seul Mike pouvait le remarquer, pour les autres, il était du vent ou alors juste un gars comme les autre que personne ne remarquait jamais. Ce qu'Harry avait espéré être toute sa vie…

Son d'agent qui l'obligeait à rester là, gambada joyeusement jusqu'à lui :  
« N'est-ce pas fantastique? »

« Euh… non. Pas vraiment. »

« Ne sois pas si grognon, petit prodige. » s'exclama Mike en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, faisant fi des protestations de son protégé. « J'ai déjà douze promesses d'achats! Et j'ai une surprise pour toi! »

« Merde. »

« Ne sois pas vulgaire » rigola-t-il « Je t'ai peut-être trouvé un sponsor! »

« HEIN? »

« Eh oui! J'ai eu un contact par téléphone avec lui et il avait entendu parler de tes œuvres alors il va venir faire un tour, tu vas être gentil avec lui, comme ça il va te sponsoriser! »

« Génial ton plan, et si je n'avais pas envie? »

« Quand vas-tu enfin te rendre compte que tu manque d'argent? Dans deux semaines, tu n'auras plus rien pour peindre! Ce gars-là est inespéré! Alors tu vas le séduire et te le mettre dans la poche! »

Harry grogna mais finit par accepter. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Mais après la rencontre, il filait directement chez lui. Son cerveau était saturé d'image d'aristocrate et leurs odeurs lui agressaient le nez.

Il pouvait dire qui portait exactement chaque parfum et c'était très désagréable.

Soudain, le relent d'un parfum particulier vint lui chatouillé les narines et il se figea. Cette odeur…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la sentait.

Il respira à plein nez, espérant en retrouver la trace.

Un souvenir en lui se débattait pour émerger, mais il ne savait pas où il avait pu….

« … et là le gars était trop soûl pour marcher et il s'est écrasé le visage dans la…. Eh? Tu m'écoutes? »

« Hum… euh quoi, Mike? »

« Tu m'exaspère! Bon maintenant, tu viens rencontrer le sponsor avec moi et si tu feins encore une malaise pour prétexté un départ rapide, je te rattrape par les cheveux! »

« Attends, je dois retrouver celui qui porte le parf… »

Mais il ne put continuer parce qu'il se fit réquisitionner par son agent qui le traîn**a** vers le lie**u** de rendez-vous, comme radotait son foutu kidnappeur.

Harry frémit quand l'odeur revint folâtrer sous son nez mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir…

Soudain, il eu une illumination et s'immobilisa, totalement tétanisé. Il savait qui.

« Bon sang! Grouilles-toi, on est presque arrivé! »

« Je n'avancerai pas un seul orteil de plus. »

Sa voix était atone, presque traumatisée frôlant l'hystérie. Mike soupira et se tourna vers l'endroit où ils devaient rencontrer le futur sponsor. Un jeune homme, qui portait la marque de reconnaissance qu'ils s'étaient fixés, attendait devant la toile numéro 36, comme ils l'avaient décidé au téléphone. Pourquoi son foutu protégé s'obstinait à détruire sa carrière?

« Non, pas cette fois! Tu vois, il est juste là! » S'exclama Mike en le pointant du doigt.

Harry le regarda mais se détourna aussitôt, comme si ses yeux l'avaient brûlé.

« Fais le partir! »

« Pas question! »

« Fais le partir ou je m'en vais! »

Mike se sentait à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. L'autre jeune homme qui les attendait n'était pas un dragon pourtant!

Il n'était seulement que le 5ième plus riche homme de Londres, héritier d'un empire financier, blond aux yeux gr….

Intrigué, il le regarda de plus près. Il servit un sourire carnassier à son petit protégé aux bords de la panique totale.

« Dis-moi, mon petit chéri, tu peux me dire pourquoi ce gars est complètement identique aux toiles que tu fais? »

« Fais le partir, Mike, s'il te plaît. » Le supplia l'artiste au supplice. « On va se trouver un autre sponsor, n'importe qui, mais pas lui! Je vais même danser nu sur le bureau du maire si tu veux mais fais le fuir!! »

« Ouais, complètement identique, je parierais même, à voir ta réaction, que c'est vraiment le gars de qui tu es amoureux fou. »

Harry avait les yeux qui lui brûlaient. La vision de Draco avait imprégné sa rétine d'or et de peau blême.

Il voulait partir en Alaska, déménager sur Mars, il voulait s'enfoncer sous terre. Tremblant de tout son corps, le peintre était prêt à tout pour encore faire disparaître de sa vue ce jeune riche qui l'obsédait depuis trop longtemps.

Mike, lui, rigolait.

« Viens, clébard, on va aller lui parler à **c**e fils de r…. »

Interloqué, il regarda sa main vide.

Une seconde auparavant, il avait pris celle d'Harry pour le tirer dans son chemin de croix. Il regarda tout autour. Pas de Harry.

Il s'était tout simplement évaporé.

* * *

Harry atterrit dans son atelier.

Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas transplané, mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Il tomba à genoux, la tête entre ses deux mains, gémissant. Des images le torturaient :

Un homme de taille moyenne aux yeux bruns, parfum à la vanille, une voix grave.

Une femme aux cheveux noirs, yeux bleus, voix crispante, ne s'était pas lavée.

Un aristocrate coincé draguait une femme, il était habillé de complet noir à cravate verte.

Sa tête l'élançait de plus en plus.

Trop de gens, trop d'odeur, trop de bruit dans sa tête.

Et puis soudain une odeur de parfum magique, celle de rose sauvage et de muguet des champs.

Sa vision le fit gémir encore plus. Encore et toujours lui. Dans sa tête.

Chancelant, il se mit debout et s'empara de ses pots de peinture et d'une toile vierge.

Son petit remède miracle maison. Après avoir fébrilement créé les couleurs et les nuances, d'une main sûre, il commença à recréer l'image.

Une tache claire ici, puis dans le fond. Un visage pâle, entouré de visage plus foncé, des fines lignes dorées et d'autre colorées et complexifiées savamment.

Proche d'une toile rouge, orange et bleu. Le col de la chemise blanche à trois millimètre**s** de la dernière mèche couleur soleil et l'homme d'à côté parle à la femme qui lisse son habit bleu avec un foulard jaune en matière rugueuse.

Pas une seconde sa main n'arrêta de danser. Chaque couleur avait exactement sa place, sans aucun doute possible, reproduisant plus sûrement qu'une photo la réalité.

Tout était fin et logique, découlant de son esprit trop chargé, le libérant enfin.

* * *

Debout dans la salle bondée, le jeune héritier Malefoy regardait paisiblement un tableau.

Car un Malefoy regarde et n'admire pas. Elle représentait simplement les ondes sur l'eau comme si une goutte y était tombée. Mais les reflets sur l'eau, complètement distordu dans une masse lustrée de couleur harmonieuse, représentaient l'automne.

Ce qui éveillait vaguement son intérêt, c'était qu'il lui semblait apercevoir dans le paysage étiré et déformé une masse sombre ressemblant à un château.

Le tout était assez beau, cependant (Car rien n'est parfait s'il n'est pas Malefoy). Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu un hurluberlu qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Une seconde, il espéra que ce n'était pas le peintre qui avait produit ça. Ça gâcherait tout le charme de penser que des mains moites et sales l'avaient créé.

« Bonjour! Je me nomme Mikael Grandbois et je suis l'agent d'artiste qui à eu un contact téléphone avec vous. »

« Bonjour, Drago Malefoy » lui répondit-il, presque soulagé.

« Alors, il n'est pas fantastique mon petit protégé? »

Son interlocuteur releva un sourcil. Quel manque de bonne manière d'entrer si vite dans le vif du sujet sans les paroles d'usage et, en plus, d'utiliser un langage si familier. Décidément, il ne venait pas de la haute société ou alors, il manquait cruellement d'éducation.

« Pas trop mal. Il a peut-être du potentiel, mais il manque de technique et de rigueur. »

En réalité, il devait avouer qu'il aimerait bien quelques toiles pour son manoir, mais il ne l'admettra pour rien au monde.

Ou alors pas maintenant.

L'écervelé ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués et commença à débité un grand monologue sur le talent et le coté unique de son cher artiste.

« ..….. et si vous voulez, vous pourriez venir avec moi et je vais vous montrez le summum de ses œuvres! »

Drago, qui avait cessé d'écouter, se tourna vers lui, interressé sans l'avouer.

« M. Le Peintre n'a pas mit ses chef d'œuvre ici? »

« Il n'aurait pas pu! Les meilleurs sont étalés sur ses murs, chez lui! S'il-vous-plaît, venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer! » Le supplia presque l'échevelé.

Décidemment, Drago aimait se faire supplier et, malgré qu'en apparence il soit blasé, il accepta avec une pointe de curiosité gardée secrète.

* * *

Lentement, Drago parcouru le hangar vide. Si un Malefoy n'admire pas, eh bien il ne se sentait pas très Malefoy en ce moment.

Ces yeux miroir reflétaient toutes les couleurs des murs alors autant dire qu'ils étaient complètement multicolores.

Mike, tout fier comme un paon, jouait le commentateur en présentant les murs, le plafond, les toiles empilé partout, les croquis parfois pendant que Drago essayait de ne pas montrer son intérêt.

Ce n'est jamais bon en affaire de faire comprendre qu'on désire la marchandise.

Car oui, le jeune Malefoy voulait cet artiste pour lui.

Il voulait se l'acheter, peu importe la manière, et avec lui refaire la décoration de son manoir.

Il l'engagerait tel un Michel-ange pour la chapelle Sixtine, pour qu'il peigne en entier les murs froids et mornes de sa demeure.

Il était presque jaloux de la chaleur de ce foyer très spartiate, mais il se dit, toutefois, qu'il manquait de classe.

Un être humain, pour lui, était une marchandise au même titre qu'un chaudron, et cet humain, il le voulait.

Mike, complètement ignorant des pensées du, peut-être, futur sponsor (qui justement, pensait plus à s'emparer de son protégé, allant jusqu'à le kidnapper), annonça précipitamment qu'il devait aller au toilette et laissa le conspirateur sur place.

Le 5ième homme le plus riche de Londres (et le énième plus riche de beaucoup d'endroit) continua sa petite promenade jusqu'à l'atelier.

Il contempla les murs de la petite place, s'extasiant secrètement des paysages, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur la toile posée sur le chevalet.

Elle n'était, de toute évidence, pas finie mais elle était presque achevée.

Il se pencha un peu pour mieux voir et fut soufflé.

Il connaissait cette scène.

Il avait discuté avec la femme dans le fond et avait débattu de politique avec l'autre homme qui était à côté de lui.

Ils étaient presque trente personnes représentées et ils étaient tous parfaitement recréés, sans une mèche de travers.

Parfaitement identique, pas une tache de trop, toutes les formes parfaites.

Sa propre image lui coupa le souffle. L'artiste semblait mettre l'emphase sur sa personne et il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il était beau.

Il se l'admettait souvent, mais aucun peintre au monde n'avait réussi auparavant à bien saisir le sens même de son éclat, son charme et sa prestance.

Une flamme brûlante naquit dans ses yeux.

Cet homme serait à lui ou alors, il ne sera à personne.

Un Malefoy a toujours ce qu'il veut même s'il doit tuer pour. Décidé, il sortit de l'atelier et s'arrêta brusquement (avec grâce). Le mur, qu'il n'avait pas vu en entrant car il était derrière lui à ce moment là, arborait un portrait.

Un portrait spécial. En s'approchant, il détailla le Potter du mur. Comme le reste, il était magnifique, même si c'était Potter.

Potter n'avait jamais su s'arranger, sinon, il aurait été splendide.

En réalité, il l'a toujours été, à sa manière.

Les vers inscrits le troublèrent un peu, même si un Malefoy était dur à troubler.

Ils le troublèrent car ils étaient écrits à la première personne, au _Je_. Et ce _Je _était l'artiste, mais on aurait dit que c'était Potter qui les prononçait.

_Embrasser les étoiles_

_Embraser de couleurs les toiles_

_  
Sentir le vent sur mon visage_

_Graver les paysages_

_  
Dans mon cahier à dessins_

_Mes rêves sont vivants, enfin_

C'est alors qu'il vu le cahier entre les mains du Potter mural et il comprit.

C'était donc lui, celui qui avait disparut depuis tellement longtemps. Ce peintre et le combattant ne faisait donc qu'un.

Il tendit la main pour frôler le fameux cahier à dessin, où les fameux rêves du survivant étaient vivants.

Quels étaient ces rêves si mystérieux?

Il entendit un déclic et la peinture sur le mur se craquela pour livrer passage au blond avare de connaître le contenu de la pièce, mais surtout … les rêves de son ancien ennemi.

* * *

Harry se dirigeait vers sa demeure, impatient de finir son œuvre. Il avait dû sortir pour acheter de la peinture doré pour finir les cheveux de ….

Bref.

Il se sentait mieux maintenant. Sûrement que Mike, avec son célèbre talent de Casanova, avait fait déguerpir le dragon et que maintenant, il pouvait vivre sans la honte d'être découvert.

Joyeux, il pénétra presque en gambadant dans le petit entrepôt et marcha quelques mètres avant de s'immobiliser.

Lentement, avec effroi, il fit un tour sur lui-même de 180 degré.

Comme son cerveau l'avait photographié du coin de l'œil, la porte de son ignominie personnelle était ouverte.

Son cœur cessa purement de battre quand il vit, au fond du couloir, l'incarnation de son obsession détailler les preuves de son opprobre avant de tourner vers lui des yeux où brillait une lueur de compréhension.

Il a comprit, se dit Harry, il a tout vu.

Le dragon n'eut que le temps de voir son allure de voyou, sa chevelure ébouriffée ainsi que ses yeux terrorisé empli de douleur avant que celui-ci ne transplane. Le pot de peinture en verre se fracassant sur le sol.

La seconde d'après, le blond aussi avait mystérieusement disparu.

Quand Mike sortit des toilettes, trente secondes plus tard. Il ne comprit rien, sauf qu'une porte était apparue sur le mur et que son génialissime Harry avait encore massacré un pot de peinture neuf.

* * *

Des heures et des heures après le drame, Harry refranchit courageusement la porte de son antre. Son cœur lui faisait mal, très mal.

S'il avait su, se disait-il, il aurait préféré ne pas survivre à Voldemort.

La porte plus-si-cachée-que-ça était encore béante et elle semblait l'accuser de tout.

Il en avait encore plus mal.

Les yeux encore rougis de larmes, il avait pris une décision difficile.

Il avait trop traîné à Londres, comment avait-il pu croire qu'il n'allait jamais se faire découvrir. Il devait partir.

Il avait pensé rejoindre Ron et Hermione, mais avait rejeté l'idée aussitôt. Ils étaient trop heureux pour avoir à supporter un être depuis trop longtemps détruit et silencieux. Non, il ne savait plus où se rendre.

Peut-être en Espagne. Il avait toujours voulu voir l'Espagne.

En réalité, non. Il n'avait voulu voir l'Espagne que depuis trente minutes, mais c'était largement suffisant.

Il réduisit son argent (en nombre beaucoup plus important que Mike ne le croyait) et son matériel d'art pour les rentrer dans sa poche.

Durant la guerre, il avait trafiqué le matériel de détection de la magie des Aurors pour qu'ils ne le tracent plus, c'était plus pratique pour passer incognito mais en plus, maintenant, il n'était pas handicapé comme un moldu.

Il prit quelques toiles aussi et, en voulant sortir, il hésita. Les émotions encore embrouillées**,** il s'interrogea. Oui? Non?

Il lâcha, encore une fois, un soupir.

Il savait qu'il le regretterait, peu importe la décision. Eh bien tant pis, il y allait.

Il entra lentement dans la salle secrète. Son cœur saigna à chaque toile qu'il vit, et elles étaient des centaines. Des plus petites aux plus grandes.

De grandes toiles très détaillées avec des Drago aguicheurs jusqu'aux simples souvenir ou petites toiles minuscule ne contenant qu'un œil ou une main, un geste de tous les jours.

Il voulait en emporter quelque unes. Il savait qu'il en souffrirait mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans…

Quand il arriva dans la salle au bout du couloir, il frissonna. Une enveloppe verte sur le sol, détonait furieusement avec le métal. Les mains tremblantes, il déchira maladroitement le papier et lut fébrilement les deux seuls mots de la page.

_Je reviendrai._

Faible soudain, il tomba à genou.

La fatigue, la douleur et la tristesse, en plus du fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une éternité (il avait l'estomac tout retourné depuis l'exposition) lui donnait un air maladif.

Un choc de plus et il était K.O.

Et comme annoncé, il tourna de l'œil quand il remarqua un trou de deux mètre sur trois dans sa mosaïque de peinture dragoniennes.

* * *

**!!****_ T-H-E-_! !_-E-N-D _****!!**

* * *

-X-

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

-X-

* * *

...

...

Une ch'tite reviews?

P.S: Ne me harceler pas pour une suite! J'aime trop les fins qui laissent place à l'imagination!


	2. Delirium

* * *

_**!!ARG!!**_

* * *

Vous êtes cruels! Comment puis-je résister à autant de suppliques? C'est humainement impossible!!

Dans "Ne me harcelez pas" qu'est-ce vous ne comprenez paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!

LA VOILÀ VOTRE F.!.!.! DE SUITEEEUH!!

Ça ne sera pas sans souffrance personnelle de détruire mon fameux _effet flash_, comme j'aime l'appeler.  
Cependant je vais trouver un moyen de me venger (niak niak)

Mais avant.

_**Réponse au reviews**_:

**NewRock**: Tu peux être satisfait, c'est toi qui m'as fait douter! La faille dans mon armure! ARG! La voilà la suite! (Remerciements sincères)

**BarbecueChips**: Michiiiiii!

**Camus Deverseau: **C'était un OS parce que j'aime les OS! - -'... la voilà ta suite... même si je râle, dans le fond, ça me fait plaisir (mais dit le pas, hein?)

**Private Joke**: Merci, tu es l'unique (ou presque) qui m'a dit qu'il ne me harcèlerait pas. J'apprécie à sa juste valeur.

**Die-fetten-Schlampen**: Très concis, éloquent. J'apprécie!

**Didi Gemini**: AAAhhhhh!! La voilà la suite! (Mais merci, c'est super gentil)

**Cybelle21**: Je vais la faire, ta suite, soit heureuse! Et si, en échange, tu me renvois une tout aussi jolie reviews, je te jure que je vais continuer à faire des fics XD

**3lle**: Oui, moi aussi je trouve que c'aurait été chouette un OS sans suite... Tu sais, un vrai O S. J'aime ton commentaire, il fait chaud au cœur.

**Seeliah**: Toi, c'est ta reviews qui m'a fait un coup au coeur. C'est venu me chercher loin. Voilà une suite, si tu le veux bien XD.

**Delphine**: MERCI!

**Wizmiss**: Tes yeux de chat tristes mon achever! Et hum... si tu pouvais évité de donner un coup de main à ma Fan, je tiens à la vie moi!! Elle a faillit m'arracher un bras en lisant _sous mes doigts, les couleurs _TT. Tiens, cadeau! Voilà la suite : _Delirium_

**Toölie: **Voui voui! Je pense que je réponds à toutes tes questions philosophiques dans cette suite! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer aussi.

**Sheryl**: Ouais, je sais, Élaine à une mauvaise influence sur plein de chose, en ce moment surtout sur ma santé (oui, mon bras va mieux, merci) mais t'as eu de la chance, je te l'ai lu en direct de chez moi, tout comme t'as déjà lu ma futur fic bientôt mise sur le site! Je ne peux rien te cacher, ça fait quand même 8 ans que tu es ma meilleure amie. La v'là la maudite suite XD. Dit bonjour à Beckie de ma part (et une flatouille à Rubis). Je te rappelle.

La voilà votre suite... moi je le trouvais plutôt chouette mon OS, peut-être un peu sadique vers la fin mais à peine... j'espère avoir fait une suite digne de ce nom!  
Sinon, eh bien, vous l'avez cherché XD

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

* * *

**Delirium**

* * *

Une autre toile s'échoua sur le sol avec ses semblables, une autre la remplaça sur le chevalet, se faisant vite barbouiller de mille et une couleurs.  
Un autre souvenir. Une autre douleur.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'était enfermé dans le hangar, et une semaine que Mike tambourinait tous les jours contre la porte close de son artiste en s'excusant de toutes les façons possibles.  
Mais Harry n'écoutait pas, il avait fermé son esprit. Le souvenir était trop fort et la peine le grugeait lentement de l'intérieur.

Le moindre détail de leur rencontre était inscrit en lettre de feu en lui, le moindre geste, les mouvements de la chevelure doré, le plus petit des changements faciaux, chaque ombrage... tout.

Pourquoi Draco avait-il laissé ce dernier message? Qu'est-ce que ça impliquait? Pourquoi avoir pris avec lui cette toile si...explicite?

L'œuvre sur le chevalet fut séchées magiquement et tomba au sol, remplacées par une autre.

Est-ce que l'héritier des Malefoy allait tenir parole et... revenir?

Il espérait que non... il pensait qu'il espérait que non... le savait-il?

Certes, le hangar était fermé mais un simple alohomora pouvait détruire le très faible sort qui protégeait sa maison.  
Pourquoi, si le souvenir du serpentard le torturait tant, n'avait-il pas détruit les toiles?  
Pourquoi était-il resté? Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé en Espagne? Pourquoi chaque matin depuis une semaine, il était pris de frénésie et se jetait sur le moindre pinceau? Pourquoi chaque jour il faisait et défaisait ses valises? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas protégé son antre contre le transplanage? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de regarder par dessus son épaule pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre? Voulait-il que quelqu'un soit là?  
Et, de plus en plus, Harry se demandait si l'héritier Malefoy allait venir.  
Car il voulait qu'il revienne... ou alors non... il était perdu.

Chaque jour était une attente continuelle, chaque aurore était une angoisse et chaque crépuscule le tuait à petit feu.  
Sera là, ne sera pas là?  
Oui, non, peut-être?

Encore une autre toile céda à une compère encore blanche.  
Il peignait à toute vitesse et faisait sécher la peinture avec ce qu'il appelait le souffle magique, il emplissait de pouvoir ses poumons qui faisait office de soufflet et il faisait disparaître toute trace d'humidité grâce à la force de son expiration.

La porte de son ancienne cache était constamment ouverte et maintenant il ne restait aucun endroit libre sur les murs à l'intérieur de l'ancien congélateur sauf...  
Sauf un trou de deux mètre sur trois qu'il refusait de combler.  
Des piles et des piles d'œuvre s'entassaient pêle-mêle partout car il ne restait plus de place derrière la porte métallique ornée de son autoportrait. Le sol était jonché de blond aux yeux gris.

C'était toujours le même personnage, mais jamais du même point de vue, de la même manière. Il y avait des jeunes et des plus vieux, des souvenirs et des créations, partout et nulle part.  
Mais toujours la même personne.

Pourquoi ne venait-il pas?

Harry, les yeux constamment rouges depuis maintenant ce qui lui semblait une éternité, mit la touche finale à sa création et la regarda, reprenant enfin sa respiration.  
Un autre Draco. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Les mains tremblantes, il prit toutes les toiles sur le sol de son atelier et celle sur le support pour aller les mettre... quelque part où il y avait de la place, il allait bien leurs trouver un petit coin tout de même.  
Mais quand il sortit de son atelier, elles s'échouèrent toutes sur le plancher, faisant tombé une montagne précaire de lin monté sur bois.

Pourquoi son autoportrait avait de nouveau ressoudé avec le mur?

Nerveux, il ramassa fébrilement ce qu'il avait laisser tomber et rouvrit d'un coup de coude bien placé ce qui n'aurait jamais dû se refermer. Quand il revint dans la salle principale, il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé.

Pourquoi une nouvelle membrane de lin attendait sagement de se faire peindre, sur son chevalet?

Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas en avoir remis une... L'avait-il fait?  
Sa mémoire photographique l'avertit que non, jamais il n'en avait remis une. Pourquoi était-il aussi à cran pour un rien?  
Un grand "CLAK" retentit derrière lui et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir la peinture se ressouder _de nouveau_ sur le mur.  
Il frissonna violemment, retenant avec peine un rire dément qui menaçait de déborder.  
Un peu plus et on croirait que l'endroit était hanté.  
Il se força à retrouver le peu de calme qu'il pouvait feindre depuis une semaine. C'était son imagination... ou alors un coup de vent! Oui, juste le vent, rien d'autre, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat, hein? Hein?? Et puis après tout, qu'elle importance si un souffle avait fait claquer la porte... même si il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ouverte et que la porte d'entrée était fermée... Hein??  
Quand il se réorienta vers son atelier, il se figea de nouveau.  
Il était convaincu que le support de bois était décalé de quelque centimètre vers la droite. Sans qu'il y fasse attention, un rire hystérique franchit le mince barrage de ses lèvres.

.-.-.

Ses vêtements s'entassèrent sans ordre apparent -aucun ordre tout court- dans sa valise ouverte sur son lit. Il avait trop attendu -espéré?- avant de se décider.

L'Espagne semblait soudain accueillante et fascinante. Ses mains tremblantes rassemblaient fébrilement le peu de bien matériel qu'il possédait. Il se jeta presque dans la salle de bain pour ramasser les quelques objets utiles à sa toilette mais quand il en sortit, elles finirent lamentablement sur le sol.  
Toutes ces affaires étaient sagement retournées à leurs emplacements initiaux, toutes seules.

"Ça y est" se dit-il "Voldemort m'a mit un sort à retardement sur le cerveau et maintenant je disjoncte!"

Il remplit de nouveau ses bagages comme un forcené. Ce n'était pas un petit coup de folie qui allait l'empêcher de partir non? Hein? Tant pis! Il courut presque jusqu'à son atelier pour récupérer son matériel mais quand il revint, la porte secrète était de nouveau ouverte.  
Sonné, il s'appuya sur un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Son rire nerveux alourdissant l'air. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait sur lui? Qu'avait-il fait de mal? Tuer Voldemort avait été un crime impardonnable?

Fiévreusement, il refit ses valises qui s'étaient défaites. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien, pas vrai?  
Mais chaque fois qu'il se retournait, quelque chose avait bougé dans la salle. Il tentait de l'ignorer mais son esprit trop vif l'alertait immanquablement.

Quelques toiles avaient changé de place, ou avait tourné, s'étaient retournées, redressées. Un pot de peinture abandonné s'était ouvert. Quelques objets avaient déserté sa valise dans un moment d'inattention.  
Il plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse de, tant bien que mal, ses bagages et se dirigea vers la porte les paupières fermées.  
Penser à autre chose... Mike! Il pourrait peut-être rester le temps de lui laisser un mot? Jamais! Il allait lui en envoyer un plus tard par la poste! En Espagne, il allait devoir faire attention. S'il devenait populaire, il devra changer de style pour ne pas qu'on puisse le retracer. Il faudrait qu'il envoie un mémo à Herm' et Ron pour les avertir de sa nouvelle adresse.  
Penser ainsi le rassurait. C'était plus logique.  
Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux pour tourner la poignée de porte, il s'immobilisa, tétanisé.

Une de ses propres toiles s'était accrochée d'elle-même sur ladite porte. Un Drago lui lançait un regard mi-moqueur, mi-amusé. Il en lâcha sa valise de saisissement. L'héritier semblait si... réel qu'un instant, il douta que ce fut vraiment de la peinture. Il se retourna et du se retenir au mur. Toutes les toiles de Drago, comme si elles avaient une vie propre, étaient allées s'accrocher aux murs ou se mettre en évidence dans la grande salle, toutes tournées vers lui.  
Il entendait son cœur battre à ses oreilles. C'était irréel. Partout où il posait les yeux, il le voyait. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'en avoir fait tant.  
Elles semblaient le narguer, le défier de partir. Il était perdu, confus. Sa vue se brouillait au fur et à mesure que son esprit prenait connaissance de chaque grain du lin, de chaque nuance de couleur. Il était devenu fou.  
Le sang battait fort dans ses veines et en plus du bruit de son cœur s'ajouta un son strident de panique. Pourquoi? Il ne comprenait rien.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient là? Pourquoi étaient-elles là? Pourquoi le retenaient-elles par le plus vicieux des stratagèmes? Car il ne pouvait plus partir, il était complètement paralysé et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique.  
Pourquoi étaient-elles aussi cruelles?

Il entendit un rire spectral, qui flottait mystérieusement dans l'air. Il n'y fit pas attention, il ne voyait plus rien. Des larmes brouillaient sa vue et il se laissa tombé sur le sol, recroquevillé lamentablement, la tête enfouie aux creux de ses bras. Il marmonnait des choses dans suite en travers ses sanglots.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Pourquoi les choses changeaient de place? Pourquoi les toiles de Drago lui faisaient-elles si mal? Pourquoi avait-il pris la toile de deux sur trois mètres? Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu comme promis? Voulait-il qu'il revienne?  
Des bras fantomatiques l'enlacèrent mais il n'y fit pas attention. Une hallucination de plus ou de moins...  
Une petite voix canaille lui chuchotait une question à l'oreille, augmentant au plus haut sa confusion. Elle répétait inlassablement cette petite question dont il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Il ne l'avait jamais su, il s'était toujours demandé mais n'avait jamais eu de réponse.  
Mais la voix répétait et répétait, le torturant. Il ne comprenait rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, lui demandait la voix toujours aussi doucereuse.  
Il ne savait pas. Il avait espéré tellement longtemps, il avait cherché, il s'était posé mille et une questions mais il ne savait pas. Il pleurait, tourmenté. Pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas en paix. Ce qu'il voulait? Est-ce que la voix prenait vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle demandait?

Quelque part, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence, il l'avait attendu, avait prié pour son retour. Il n'avait pas bien protégé sa maison, il n'était pas partit

Depuis des années, en lui, il avait désiré qu'il le retrouve.

Ce désir étrange, en lui, qu'il n'avait accepté que maintenant.

Ce qu'il voulait, depuis des années.

Du bout des lèvres, il l'avoua.  
Il voulait être avec Drago.  
Le petit rire retentit de nouveau dans son esprit dévasté et il s'évanouit alors qu'une sensation de magie et de picotement l'envahissait peu à peu.

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

* * *

Il se réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Son corps alourdit de sommeil ne voulait pas bouger le moindre orteil. Il fit une mince analyse de sa situation:  
Il était sur un lit de camp.  
Ça sentait le béton et la peinture.  
Il faisait frais.  
Il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Conclusion? Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve particulièrement vicieux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'en convaincre?  
Il entrouvrit un œil, gémit puis le referma.  
Ce n'était pas un rêve.  
Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Oui, il était sur un lit de camp, oui il y avait du béton et de la peinture et encore une fois oui il faisait frais comme s'il avait été dans son hangar mal isolé.  
Mais s'il était dans un lit de camp, celui-ci n'était pas le sien. Il y avait du béton comme dans sa maison mais cette fois-ci, c'était un long couloir qui semblait partir à l'infini. Oui il y avait de la peinture... dans des pots à côté de son lit avec sa valise et son matériel.  
Confus, il admira encore plus les alentour. Son lit était simplement dans le couloir, contre un mur, et ses biens étaient posés délicatement sur le sol, une enveloppe posée sur le dessus.  
Ayant vécu une mauvaise expérience la dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert une telle chose, il préférait finir par ça.  
Le couloir ne finissait jamais aussi loin qu'il puisse regarder mais qui sait...  
Cependant, s'il regardait derrière lui, le corridor finissait à... quelque centimètre de ses yeux, où il y avait un mur muni d'une porte de bois.  
Il savait qu'il pourrait sortir mais il ne voulait pas vraiment. Ce qui était derrière cette porte ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.

Car sa vie avait beaucoup trop bougée ces derniers temps, il avait besoin de faire le point. Il voulait être tranquille et peindre sans stress, sans attente. Il voulait reprendre pied.  
Et puis, il devait soigner sa démence galopante.

Alors, presque à contrecœur mais plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il prit l'enveloppe -tellement semblable à une certaine autre de sa connaissance- et lut lentement les... trois mots:

_Sois mon Michel-Ange._

La respiration de travers, les larmes aux yeux, il ne put que constater que si Drago l'avait plus ou moins kidnappé, c'était pour qu'il enjolive les tunnels froids de sa demeure et en tenant compte de la température, il devait être sous terre.  
M. Malefoy-je-m'approprie-tout voulait de jolis petits dessins sur ses murs??

"D'accord" Dit-il à voix haute " Tout ce que tu voudras."

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était dans les souterrains des Malefoy, peignant avec ardeur la moindre trace de blancheur, même le plancher y était passé.  
Quand il manquait de peinture, il en réapparaissait, quand il avait faim, des repas se retrouvait mystérieusement sur son lit, et en se réveillant il reprenait son travail.

Il avait déjà fait plusieurs mètres et il s'éloignait de la porte qu'il ne voulait pas franchir, s'enfonçant dans l'inconnu.

Sur les murs foisonnaient des paysages merveilleux, des canyons vertigineux, des montagnes à pic, des déserts imberbes, le chemin de traverse, la forêt interdite.  
Jamais il n'avait mis autant de perfection dans ses oeuvres. Jamais il ne s'était à ce point forcé pour donner le plus beau des résultats car...  
Eh bien quelque part, il espérait que Malefoy le remarque.

Peut-être que le blond allait se rendre compte que s'il voulait bien peindre, c'était pour ses beaux yeux? Que la pensée qu'il ne soit pas loin le faisait frémir, qu'imaginer son regard sur lui, lui faisait perdre la raison. Il voulait que son ancien ennemi perde cette haine peut-être encore là, latente, et qu'il ait du respect pour lui. Que l'autre commence, en travers de son travail et de ses efforts, à avoir de l'estime pour lui et peut-être que l'héritier se laisserait enfin voir.

Car, parfois, la porte honnie grinçait et même s'il se retournait, il ne voyait rien. La sensation de se faire observer devenait alors insoutenable et chaque fois, il se forçait à continuer stoïquement son œuvre.

Un jour, en se réveillant, il avait trouvé de nouveaux vêtements à ses pieds. Sans hésiter, il les avait enfilés.  
Tout pour que Malefoy soit satisfait de lui et veuille encore de lui. Rien ne serait plus horrible que de le décevoir!  
Car chaque matin, il avait peur de se retrouver dans la rue parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui avait déplu ou alors parce que Malefoy s'était lassé.  
Inlassablement, il continuait sa quête ultime: Gagner le droit de côtoyer l'homme qui lui avait trop manqué.

,-,-,-,-,

La porte grinça de nouveau mais Harry ne se retourna pas. Des frissons le parcouraient en entier mais il résistait.  
Sa main s'abattit avec assurance sur le mur, ajoutant une joyeuse courbe harmonieuse dans la lumière d'un printemps. Malgré son apparence calme, il bouillonnait de l'intérieur.  
Sa main faillit déraper quand il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il continua fébrilement ce qu'il avait commencé.  
Un arbre en fleur, une vallée ensoleillée, au loin une montagne à la neige éternel et une...

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées quand une main frôla sa hanche, le faisant frissonner de façon incontrôlable. Sa propre main stoppa un millième de seconde avant de repartir à toute vitesse, tendit qu'il tentait de reprendre sa concentration.  
Un petit rire lui répondit, spectral.

Maintenant plus que jamais, il était content d'avoir mit ses nouveaux vêtements, il aurait eu trop honte que Malefoy le voit dans ses loques. Il portait en se moment un débardeur et un pantalon noir avec une ceinture d'argent. Tous ses avant-bras étaient tachés de peinture de toutes les couleurs et il était convaincu d'avoir du vert sur la joue. Il se sentait tellement sale quand _il_ était là et pourtant il ne fallait pas. Il se gifla mentalement. Un simple effleurement et son esprit partait en vrille!  
Il déglutit difficilement mais encore une fois, quand il jeta un regard derrière lui, il n'y avait personne.

Quand il se permit de se décontracter un peu, la porte grinça. L'héritier était-il un fantôme?

**_! -I?"?"?"?"?",-,-,-,-,-,-,"?"?"?"?"?I- !  
_**

Drago sortit de la pièce et attrapa une fiole posée sur une table basse du salon où il venait d'entrer. Il la but cul sec en grimaçant, mais son corps réapparu en miroitant.  
Il rangea le petit contenant dans sa poche, avec un autre vide, celui qui lui avait permit de devenir momentanément invisible. Une _potion d'éther._  
Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il possédait et observait Potter mais il ne comprenait toujours pas. Après l'avoir tourmenté, le serpentard l'avait directement mit dans les souterrains pour le protégé des curieux mais surtout pour lui permettre de peindre en paix.

Mais même maintenant il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment?  
Potter semblait avoir une étrange influence sur lui. Songeur, il revit le regard vert perdu, les bras forts et musclés d'avoir tellement travaillé les dernières années s'élançant avec expertise sur le mur, les petites taches de couleur soulignant son air concentré, son attitude si nerveuse.  
Curieux, il s'observa dans le miroir.  
Encore?! Il n'était pas comme d'habitude et cela l'agaçait. Potter lui faisait vraiment un drôle d'effet et il ne comprenait décidément pas. Ses yeux devenait étrange, cela l'irritait, mais jamais bien longtemps.  
Voyez-vous, les Malefoy sont puissants depuis des générations et ce n'est pas pour rien.  
La connaissance est la plus grande des richesses, quand tu sais, tu as.

C'est pourquoi, quoi qu'il en coûte, il allait résoudre le "mystère Potter". Et il connaissait le meilleur moyen pour ça.

**_! -I?"?"?"?"?",-,-,-,-,-,-,"?"?"?"?"?I- !_**

Quelques _-jours? Il n'en avait aucune idée il ne voyait pas le soleil-_ plus tard, il était couché en chien de fusil dans son lit, dormant encore d'un profond sommeil. Il s'était endormit tout habillé sur son lit, juste après s'être lancé un sort de nettoyage. Il avait travaillé jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Il était fier de lui car il avait réussit à faire presque tout le couloir maintenant, il en voyait bientôt le bout et il savait qu'il tournait ensuite à droite.  
Il espérait que Drago aussi était fier de lui.

Il reprit quelques esprits quand il sentit une présence avec lui mais préféra l'ignorer. Il ne comprit la situation que quand un bras se glissa sous son cou pour saisir sa main qu'il avait étendu devant lui en se couchant. Une personne était allongée dans son dos et son esprit embrumé ne poussa pas l'exploration plus loin que ce fait. Il était bien, il se sentait protégé et au chaud.  
Ses doigts s'entrecroisèrent avec d'autre plus pâle sans qu'il n'en prenne note. Un visage était blottit contre sa nuque, une autre main était sur sa hanche qui se faisait caresser doucement.  
Il avait chaud, au creux des bras de l'autre.

Et comme Harry Potter avait vécu des situations hautement plus étranges et stressantes que ça, son instinct de survie et son cerveau n'en firent pas un cas et laissèrent le pauvre Potty épuisé dans son sommeil réparateur.

La main sur sa hanche commença un lent mouvement sensuel qui le fit gémir et doucement, repoussant son pantalon, dévoilant un peau soyeuse et un peu plus foncé.  
Une bouche mordillait délicieusement sa nuque et ce fut à se moment là que son cerveau décida que c'était quelque chose de potentiellement important, et il réveilla son propriétaire. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, mais il ne voyait que le mur dans face, ainsi que leurs mains enlacées. Sa tête était posée sur un bras chaud.  
Oh mon dieu.  
La personne qui lui faisait tant de bien était Drago Malefoy, ce ne pouvait qu'être lui!! Il pouvait le deviner à ses mains pâles, sa main possessive posée sur son corps frémissant, les petites mèches blondes qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil et qui le frôlaient.  
Cette constatations ne le fit que gémir encore plus fort et se cabrer.

La paume mutine descendit encore son pantalon pendant qu'il se faisait dévorer le cou.  
Son sang commençait à bouillir et la surprise fit place au plaisir.  
Son corps entier vibrait au rythme que Malefoy lui empreignait directement dans la peau. Sans savoir comment, il perdit son chandail, et Malefoy semblait ne jamais en avoir porté, mais ils gardèrent leurs positions, leurs doigts entrecroisés.

Alors, le vert et argent commença à bouger. À ce moment là, Harry avait dans la bouche un goût de paradis. La peau brûlante du serpentard frottait contre la sienne soudainement si sensible aux contacts. Quand les hanches de Malefoy s'appuyèrent contre lui, il ne put retenir un glapissement.

"Encore" ne put-il seulement penser.

Et elles recommencèrent. Ils bougeaient ensemble, leurs corps se moulants à la perfection. Chaque contact le faisait haleter, gémir, supplier pour plus, sa main libre agrippait les draps.  
Celle sur sa hanche, ayant finit de descendre le pantalon, s'attaqua doucement au boxer. Les mouvements se firent plus doux, la bouche plus tendre, les mains enlacées plus ferventes.

Harry était tellement bien au creux des bras de Drago qu'il ne pensa même pas à avoir peur tandis que les doigts de ce dernier franchissaient le rempart de son dernier vêtement. Il ferma les yeux en hoquetant quand la main frôla son membre douloureux mais elle ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir retiré son dernier obstacle.  
Alors, elle se rangea sagement sur sa taille, le faisant gémir de frustration.

La voix envoûtante charma ses tympans. Toujours la même question. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

"Toi." chuchota le survivant, fiévreux.

"Tu ne changeras pas d'idée?" lui redemanda en un souffle presque inaudible son tortionnaire.

"S'il te plaît" le supplia-t-il faiblement. "S'il te plaît Drago. Je veux être à toi."

Il sentit son futur amant frémir, mais c'était strictement vrai. Il voulait être marqué au fer rouge par Malefoy, n'être qu'un petit pantin entre les mains toutes-puissantes de son maître, il voulait que celui-ci ne vienne voir que lui quand il voulait faire ces choses, être l'unique qui aurait droit à ce genre d'attention. Car la bouche de son ancien ennemi était à se damner, parce que sa chaleur le saoulait lentement comme un alcool pur qui s'écoulait dans ses veines. L'alcool le brûlait directement sous la peau, le désir le rendait de moins en moins lucide.  
Mais surtout, il le voulait parce que c'était Drago.

"Ton vœux sera exaucé." lui souffla doucement la voix au creux de l'oreille.

Son cœur redoubla de vitesse. Était-il possible de devenir encore plus amoureux? Le dragon utilisa leurs mains jointes pour toucher délicatement la joue mystérieusement humide du peintre.

"Ne pleure pas. Je ne te laisserai pas partir"

Il ne sut jamais comment le pantalon de son amour avait disparu mais une grande barre chaude se pressait contre ses fesses, le faisant lâcher un petit cri. C'était tellement bon, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, jamais.  
Oh non, jamais.  
Car la bouche le torturait de nouveau, car ils bougeaient de nouveau l'un contre l'autre, car il se faisait masturber avec douceur, parce que c'était Drago et personne d'autre... Il était perdu définitivement mais il ne voulait jamais retrouver son chemin. Sa main libre serrait convulsivement les draps.  
Les yeux fermés, il hoquetait, haletait, gémissait, geignait, appelait. Il allait mourir, il le sentait. Dans pas très longtemps, s'_il_ continuait comme ça.

Quand son amour tendit ses doigts vers son visage, il se dépêcha de les happer avec dévotion. Il voulait connaitre sa saveur. Il souhaitait sentir sur sa langue chaque objet que Drago avait touché, chaque chose qu'il l'avait retenues loin de lui et qui pouvait lui indiquer où il avait été. Il suçait consciencieusement chaque micro centimètre de la peau douce du jeune homme, les lubrifiants avec soin.

Il ressentit un manque immense quand Drago les retira mais se cabra brusquement quand un doigt entra en lui. C'était... tellement plus fort qu'il aurait cru. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus sifflante. La voix d'ange glissait de doux mots de réconfort à son oreille mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il était au paradis.  
Le deuxième passa presque inaperçu. Le troisième lui fit un peu mal. Son sang bouillait sous sa peau, il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradiée de son visage.  
Les doigts disparurent au profit de quelque chose de beaucoup plus volumineux qui s'enfonça lentement en lui, le déchirant.

Mais il ne dit rien, nonobstant les cris de plaisir. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Drago s'arrête ou ne parte. Mais au fur et à mesure des doux aller-et-venus, la douleur se résorba pour laisser la place à cette bête sauvage qui montait en lui. Un fauve de chaleur qui, sans remord, lui fit voir les étoiles.  
Les coups de rein devinrent plus énergiques et les deux bras de l'héritier vinrent enlacer son torse, le serrant solidement pour s'enfoncer plus forts, encore et encore, dans l'antre étroit.

Ils n'étaient plus que sensation. Harry, de ses lèvres entrouvertes, laissait fuser des gémissements de manière incontrôlable, le regard brouillé, son corps s'arquant de plus en plus.  
Son amant avait le souffle de plus en plus rapide et court, les coups de rein en devenaient presque violents mais le peintre le suppliait toujours pour plus. Il se savait proche du gouffre.  
Quand la jouissance vint les cueillir, Drago étouffa son cri en mordant sauvagement le cou d'Harry, le marquant comme sa propriété exclusive, mais le hurlement de plaisir de ce dernier lui déchira presque les cordes vocales.

Essoufflée, ils restèrent allongés quelques instants mais le sommeil du survivant, qui avait été repoussé, revint au galop. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants avant de se fermer avec délice quand les douces lèvres de son aimé parsemaient sa peau de baiser. Il poussa un dernier soupir et il s'endormit quand Drago posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il emporta dans son sommeil le souvenir de leur étreinte et la sensation délicate des fins cheveux blonds balayant son visage.

.

Drago se leva avec précaution et rassembla ses vêtements. Il prit la fiole dans la poche de son pantalon et la but d'un coup, devenant invisible à l'œil nu. Même sans vérifier dans un miroir, inutile pour l'instant car il était invisible, il savait que l'_anomalie_ était là, et maintenant il savait pourquoi.

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_…&´¯_X_¯'&..._

* * *

Harry s'étira comme un chat mais se rétracta dans sa position initiale, le froid ambiant lui faisait ravaler son sursaut d'ardeur matinal. Il grogna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même avant d'entrouvrir un oeil paresseux.

Il se redressa droit comme un i dans son lit quand il se souvint de sa dernière soirée et son regard tomba sur l'emplacement inoccupé à côté de lui.  
Il ressentait un vide en lui. Pourquoi était-il partit?  
Il se leva avec résignation, reprenant ses pinceaux en main. Peut-être que Drago n'avait pas aimé...  
Il angoissa à cette simple idée. Ce serait catastrophique!!

Cela se pouvait-il? Il lui semblait que le serpentard avait apprécié pourtant! Il se souvenait de la sensation de liquide chaud en lui et son cou rougi était la preuve de l'appréciation de son amant, on pouvait presque compter les dents!  
Harry adorait l'idée d'être marqué comme une propriété malfoyenne. Il se sentait... honoré, chéri.  
Mais pourquoi pensait-il à tout ça? Était-il une gamine éternellement complexée par sa première fois qui allait se torturer les méninges pendant des semaines?  
Car oui, c'était sa première fois, tous sexes confondus.

Soupirant, l'artiste rouvrit ses petits pots de peinture, trempa les poils fins dans la couleur désirée mais quand il voulu continuer là où il en était, il se rendit compte que le paysage qu'il avait fait la journée d'avant était... eh bien complètement terminé.  
Que pouvait-il bien faire maintenant?  
Il n'avait plus envie de faire des paysages. Il avait envie de faire des personnages... probablement blond pour tout vous dire, mais pas encore une autre de ses copies conformes qu'il avait fait mille fois, toutes aussi ressemblantes à l'original soient-elles.  
Il voulait plus. Quelque chose de grand. Pas un petit Malfoy dans son petit carcan de vert et argent. Il devait représenter l'âme Malfoy, le sublime, le grand.

Ses doigts voltigèrent dans les airs pendant qu'ils retranscrivaient ses vers préférés, qu'il avait lu un jour, il ne savait plus où. Mais pour lui, ces simples rimes avaient pris plus de place dans sa vie qu'il n'aurait pensé, elles représentaient ce qu'il faisait et ressentait:

_J'aimerais capturer tous les oiseaux sauvages  
Et les lâcher sans attaches vers les nuages  
Observer ce gracieux et enivrant ménage  
De ces couleurs fugitives qui font du tapage_

_Je voudrais fouler les déserts sans herbes  
Violer de mes pieds ces plaines imberbes  
De ces dunes qui, toujours, gardent leur superbe  
En garder souvenir, les voir de mes yeux acerbes _

_ Je rêve qu'un matin, en sortant de chez moi  
Que mes pas léger m'élèvent dans la soie  
Qu'est l'espace, et de voir les cratères étroits  
De la lune qui, dans le noir, en cycle se noie_

_Savourer l'air salé du grand large marin  
Voguer avec les courants et les dauphins  
La nuit, seul en mer, tenir la barre d'une main  
Les monstres mythiques m'envoûtant jusqu'au matin _

_Dominer même la pointe du globe terrestre  
Perdu dans les neiges et les glaces des ancêtres  
Du haut des hautes, du pic des pics maîtres  
Voir le monde devenir carte aux contours traîtres_

_J'aimerais voyager, découvrir la grande savane  
Sillonner les pistes de danse de La Havane  
Traverser toute la vieille Europe en caravane  
Avec une guitare, devenir barde et lancer des vannes_

_Embrasser les étoiles__  
Embraser de couleurs les toiles_

_Sentir le vent sur mon visage__  
Graver les paysages_

_Dans mon cahier à dessins__  
Mes rêves sont vivants, enfin_

(ND'A: Reconnaissez-vous la fin?)

Ces paroles le pénétraient profondément, le réchauffaient.  
Juste à côté des vers, il entama un grand méli-mélo de ligne qui se croisent et se fondent ensemble. Bientôt apparu un grand schéma complexe qui formait un visage, un corps. Cette immense trame deviendra bientôt le plus beau portrait de l'être le plus magnifique au monde. Lentement, il entama le contour légèrement ourlé des lèvres rosées, les grands cils des yeux déterminés et ensorcelants, la courbe harmonieuse de la mâchoire.

Il adorait particulièrement ses oreilles.  
Il les trouvait toutes délicates et jolies. Un jour, à Poudlard, Drago avait porté une boucle d'oreille en forme de serpent, il avait faillit en faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Il prit particulièrement son temps pour faire ses mains. Elles avaient de longs doigts fins mais forts.  
Pour un concert de Noël, Drago avait, en 7ième année, fait un solo de Piano.  
Il avait cru en mourir.

Ça lui rappelait la fois où, en potion, ce connard de Goyle avait faillit trancher un doigt à Drago pendant qu'il coupait ses ingrédient. Il n'était pas passé loin de se faire trucider par un survivant en furie, celui-là, mais c'aurait sûrement été mal interprété.

Tout comme le jour où ce stupide attrapeur Serdaigle avait presque démit la colonne vertébrale de son rival en aillant l'idée saugrenue de tomber de son balai. Une chance que les serpentards avaient eux-mêmes vengé leur prince car un survivant qui veut votre peau, c'est pas très agréable. Depuis ce temps, Drago à toujours une très très légère bosse dans le dos, grâce à son séjour à l'infirmerie -avec un certain serdaigle qui avait été victime d'un mystérieux attentat!-. Harry prenait soin de toujours la peindre, elle aussi, même si elle est presque invisible à l'œil nu.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il n'entendit pas la porte grincer.  
Le sourire aux coins des lèvres, le visage paisible, il peignait avec une joie non dissimulée la silhouette solide mais mince et svelte de son ex-ennemi. Il le représentait debout, les mains dans les poches, le visage tourné vers l'horizon, dos au vers. Mêlé au paysage, il semblait admirer les œuvres de son protégé.  
Il dégageait une aura de puissance, de magnificence et de légère froideur.  
Bref, un Malefoy dans toute sa beauté sublime et parfaite.  
L'image même d'un ange.

Même qu'Harry, tout à son art, modifia les nuages et la lumière de l'arrière plan pour former des presque-ailes rougies par un coucher de soleil qui allumait quelques couleurs sur les joues du serpentard.  
Les cheveux dorés n'étaient que légèrement portés par le vent mais soulignait l'harmonie presque douloureuse de ce minois irrésistible.

Ce ne fut que quand Harry sentit un souffle sur son cou, qu'il stoppa complètement de bouger, lui qui était en pleine production de chemise blanche légèrement ouverte avec décontraction.  
Des bras ferme vinrent s'enrouler sur ses hanches et un menton s'appuya sur son épaule, l'homme regardait avec intérêt son portrait.  
La présence chaude déconcentra l'artiste qui, après un moment, le sourire aux lèvres, reprit son travail.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelque temps, les deux souriant à demi, mais ce moment paisible ne dura pas.

Le pinceau s'échoua sur le sol quand, sous la surprise, le survivant avait sentit une langue lentement lécher sa marque rouge. Déglutissant, il se demandait bien s'il aurait le courage de se pencher pour le ramasser, ce qui le mettrait dans une position plutôt explicite. Il ne se posa pas longtemps la question car son cou fut bientôt assiégé pas une bouche dévorante.  
Plus réveillé que la fois précédente, cette fois, il se dit d'en profiter au maximum.

Il se laissa lentement aller contre l'autre homme, mettant ses mains sur les siennes. Il bascula la tête par en arrière s'offrant entièrement.  
Il perdit contact avec la réalité quand, comme le jour de son kidnapping, il sentit la magie et les picotements l'envahir.

Une sensation typique du transplanage.

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_...&´¯_X_¯'&..._

* * *

Quand il se réveilla dans des draps de soie verte, cette fois, il ne put prétendre à un quelconque rêve. Les images fortes et réelles de Drago allaient et venaient dans son esprit car oui, pour la première fois depuis son enfermement dans les sous-sols malfoyen, il l'avait vu.  
Son esprit trop acéré lui ramena les images de son amant, sur lui, les joues rougit, le souffle court s'enfonçant encore et encore en lui.  
D'ailleurs cette partie de lui qui avait été sollicitée commençait à se faire entendre.

Cependant, ce qui le troublait, c'était ce changement de situation.

Avant, l'autre ne voulait, de toute évidence, pas qu'il le voit. Alors pourquoi maintenant?  
Quelque chose avait changé. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il se retourna dans son cocon vert et pu constater que, _encore une fois_, il était seul. Il faillit en grogner de frustration. Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien.  
Il était dans son lit, bon sang! Pas dans son couloir minable, dans son lit!! Et il ne daignait rester, même pas un petit peu?  
Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi vindicatif soudain?

Manque de considération, clamait son coeur.

Amour frustré, constatait son cerveau.

Le troisième cerveau, généralement masculin, s'en balançait un peu mais quand même, ça devenait irritant.

Cette fois, il était sûr et certain que Drago avait aimé! C'était presque obligé!  
Il en avait même une nouvelle marque. Il posa sa main dessus avec un sourire tendre. Une autre attestation de son appartenance, se dit-il.

_Deux corps en sueur, des lèvres soudées par la passion, des gémissements se muant en cris, des mains sur le corps de l'autre, des mouvements brusques._

De ses doigts, il frôla ses lèvres. Il pouvait encore _les_ sentir.  
Finalement, il était possible d'être plus amoureux encore qu'il l'était avant.

La froide réalité lui apparu douloureusement.  
Lui, il était amoureux fou, complètement patraque, mais Drago certainement pas. Un Malefoy ne ressent rien, c'est écrit dans le ciel! C'était la vérité immuable de ce monde!  
Le contraire serait comme imaginer Queudver avec une colonne vertébrale et une conscience sociale! Ses dents se serrèrent douloureusement.  
La réalité faisait mal.  
Sûrement que des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres hommes étaient passés dans ce même lit où il se prélassait encore. Il empoigna un oreiller et le sentit à fond, tentant de trouver les relents de parfum d'un autre homme, d'une autre _passade_, d'une des nombreuses _aventures sans lendemain_. Ces mots lui faisaient mal.

Bien entendu, personne n'est assez bien pour M. Malefoy, SIR Malefoy, tout de même!  
Car M. Malfoy, lui, n'a que faire des sentiments des autres!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait comme débilité?!

Drago était l'être le plus pur et magnifique de cette planète! Bien sûr qu'il avait le droit au meilleur, de quel droit lui -misérable avorton, objet de foire, minable survivant juste bon à taper les méchants et ensuite crever- se permettait-il le droit de critiquer ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de cet ange!?

Pour se punir -oui, comme un elfe de maison- il se redressa furieusement dans le lit, bien camper sur son derrière douloureux -on sait pourquoi-.

Mais ses yeux s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes quand il fixa le mur d'en face.  
Parfaitement adapté à la décoration, se fondant dans le noir, vert et argent, une immense cadre tout en argent et onyx gravé, imposait par sa majesté. Mais ce que contenait cette monture le tétanisait.  
Oh oui, ce bel ensemble tout en fioriture alambiquée, la base noir était surmontée d'un attirail de métal formant de grandes vignes gothique qui étaient parfaitement assortit avec les motifs du tapis.  
Cette belle œuvre, fait par un talentueux artisan, avait pour but de mettre en valeur une toile... de deux mètre sur trois.

.

Ce ne fut que quand il revit son amour, adossé contre le cadre de la porte, qu'il comprit enfin qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de différent chez son meilleur ennemi.  
Ses yeux gris brillaient comme des étoiles.

* * *

_…&´¯_X_¯'&…_

_,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(Zëphÿrê¯¯Sølêîl)-,.-¨¯¨·-.¸_

_...&´¯_X_¯'&..._

* * *

**!!****_ T-H-E-_! !_-E-N-D _****!!**

**! O.o !!DÉFINITIVEMENT!! o.O !  
**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez parce que sinon, vous l'avez chercher XD

J'avoue n'avoir eu aucune idée de la fin de cette fic en l'écrivant, à peine une mini esquisse.

Je vous invites à lire, bientôt, ma nouvelle fic écrite en entier: "Handicap"  
Ainsi que mes OS "Antéchrist" et "Guardian Angel"  
Logiquement, ce sont des Drarry ;)

N'oubliez pas de lire ma Beta adoré Mey avec Hell (dans le compte commun _MeyHell_), ce sont vraiment deux excellentes écrivaines.

Parce que beaucoup me l'ont demandé: Ce poème vient de moi. J'en écrit de temps en temps, celui-là n'est pas le meilleur et en plus il est vieux de plus de 2 ans mais il représentait bien ce que je voulais exprimer . (T'as raison, myrabelle, moi non plus j'aime pas le mot vanne, il est vraiment trop commun, si quelqu'un en a un autre dites moi le!)

Remerciements à: tout mes revieweurs, mon amie et Fan N1 auto attitrée (_Azrael Short-Fowl_) qui ne m'a pas encore tué, mon fidèle publique qui me suit toujours dans ma tête -_applaudissement-_, mon autre amie voulant rester anonyme qui même si elle est attitrée et dévouée à ses Snarry ne m'a pas laisser tomber et à rit du pauvre Ryry avec moi.

Et je me remercie moi ainsi que mon inspiration enfin revenue de son voyage de noce avec mes bas gauches perdus dans la lessive. (Aaaahhh... la polygamie)

À la prochaine, j'espère

Bizou à tous

**_Zephyre_**

* * *


End file.
